


The Grave at Etemenanki

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Lucilius' plans have gone off without a hitch, and vengeance becomes its own reward as he defeats the Speaker and breaks him down once and for all.
Relationships: Belial & Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucilius & Helel ben Sahar
Kudos: 21





	The Grave at Etemenanki

**Author's Note:**

> SO i wanted to practice writing faachan at his worst, and also violence more generally, so naturally it was time to return to my HeleLucio bullying roots
> 
> that being said, uh,,,,
> 
> i'm a little bit sorry for this one and kinda hope this remains the most fucked up thing i've written
> 
> anyways, mind the tags and enjoy!

Lucilius looked down at the defeated Helel. Only scarce blood-soaked strips of his robe remained, the rest cut away in combat, revealing the gashes, bruises, and burns that had finally overcome his will. Lucilius had expected the fight to end sooner, he would admit, but even after his millennia of slumber, he and Belial had had no great difficulty in falling back into their rhythm, and their synchronized assault on the Speaker had made quick work of him all the same.

Lucilius could hear Helel panting on the ground – a welcome sign that he yet lived, and that Lucilius hadn’t lost the opportunity to take out his animus on the representative of the god whose creation he sought to destroy. He used a booted foot to pull Helel from his side onto his front, before straddling his legs and holding his arms behind his back, grabbing long locks of his hair to bind them together as tightly as he could. It would be nowhere near strong enough to restrain the Speaker at his full strength and willpower, but Lucilius had no doubt that even if he were to break loose, subduing him a second time would be trivial. He found himself hoping in equal measure for both outcomes as he tightened the final knot, relishing in the hiss of pain as Helel’s head was pulled back by his hair.

Standing back up, Lucilius found him all the more pathetic like this – almost irritatingly so, and he quickly moved to stand by his head before grabbing another handful of his hair and pulling him to his knees, ignoring the cry of protest or agony he had pulled from the Speaker. “Look at me.” Helel’s eyes remained lowered, fixed somewhere beyond the stone floor digging into his bruised knees. Lucilius was not to be ignored.

He took a step back, before lunging into Helel, landing a kick squarely in his stomach, doubling him over as the breath tore its way from his lungs. Before Helel could recover, Lucilius pulled him back to his kneeling position. He could see where the jagged metal had punctured and sliced at the skin, and watched another dark bruise form around the bleeding cuts. “Look at me.” Helel obliged. Lucilius knew these signs all too well: the shiny redness rimming his eyes, the glassy sheen of tears yet unwept – he had won, and everything to follow was only to be his reward. 

“It’s a shame, Speaker. You could still escape, if you weren't so weak. Do you think it is your free will that has failed you, or your fate?” Helel was silent. “Still, I suppose the true traitor is you. After all, if _you_ were to be the Creator’s lifeline to this realm, it should perhaps have come as no surprise that he abandoned us.” Helel let out a broken sob, before opening his mouth to retort.

“He didn’t aba–” Lucilius’ metal-gloved hand invaded Helel’s mouth, cutting off his words as he grabbed Helel’s tongue, pulling it out of his mouth and holding it there.

“That’s more than enough. I don’t suspect he needs you defending him now. You’ve failed him far too gravely already.” Lucilius could feel Helel trying to free his tongue, and tightened his grip painfully. “I do wonder what a Speaker without his tongue might sound like.” Helel’s eyes widened, and he shook his head as much as he could against Lucilius’ grip. “Bite it off, and I will end this quickly.”

Lucilius heard an impressed whistle from behind him, finally remembering Belial’s presence in the room. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you pull that one out, ‘Cilius.” Belial came closer, stopping just behind Lucilius, his shoulder threatening to brush against his master’s. 

Lucilius clicked his tongue. “The wait was as long as you allowed it to be.” Belial came closer, stopping just behind Lucilius, his shoulder threatening to brush against his master’s. “Surely you haven’t forgotten how to help the less confident?”

“I could never forget, ‘Cilius. I’ve gotta say though, the poetry of this one might be a bit too much for me to handle. It’s been so long since I got this worked up, I might just –“

“Bite it off.” Lucilius had returned his attention to Helel below him. “My plan has yet to come to fruition, so I can’t wait long for you to save yourself.” As if on cue, the three of them heard a loud bang from somewhere beyond the walls of Etemenanki. “There are still others I must attend to. Belial.”

“Okay.” Belial drawled out with a grin as he moved to Helel’s side. “This is gonna hurt. Watch your fingers, ‘Cilius.” With no further warning, he brought his knee hard up into Helel’s chin, forcing his jaws to slam together. Lucilius could hear the cracking of bone against bone as Belial dropped his knee as swiftly as he’d raised it, and the cracking was quickly replaced with an agonized cry as he tossed what he’d stolen from Helel to the ground beside him as silent sobs wracked his doubled-over form. Part of him still longed to make this worse for the speaker, but the growing clamour rising from the base of Etemenanki grounded him. He had work to do. Landing one last kick, he turned finally from Helel. 

“I must go. Belial, kill the Speaker. I will handle the rest myself.”

“Already? His mouth is a bit worse for wear, but it’d be a shame not to use it at all…”

Lucilius paused by the door, seeming to mull over the proposal. “You have time; do what you will. Simply ensure that he does not survive.”

Lucilius heard Belial’s amused “Okay” fill the room as he left it behind, closing the massive doors behind him. As he approached the stairs, he heard a loud cry, cut off quickly by muffled moans. That would do, he was sure.

Satisfied with his vengeance, Lucilius descended to meet the Singularity.


End file.
